Sunshine
by redrose24
Summary: The newlyweds are enjoying a quiet afternoon at home and decide to take advantage of the privacy.


Tony tried to concentrate as he read the Saturday newspaper, reclining on the patio in their small backyard. But try as he might, Jeannie kept unintentionally catching his attention. He let out a contented sigh as watched her from the other side of the yard as she trimmed the rose bushes, singing to herself in Arabic. He had to smile and shake his head at that - for as old as she was, she'd only been learning about American culture for just under six years, and had only been taking an active part in it as his wife for the past seven months. He supposed her old life in ancient middle eastern times would always be a part of her identity. But those quirks were just one of the things he loved about her. And obviously he'd never tell her to do away with her pink harem out - it showed far too much skin, which he enjoyed immensely and often.

But as short a time as she'd had to adjust to his way of life, he was immeasurably proud to have Jeannie as his wife. Sure, her powers almost constantly kept him on his toes and caused him stress at times, but at the end of the day, she was worth it. She was kind, fun, and always gracious and polite to his friends, colleague and guests. And he also knew that she loved him and was entirely devoted to him and would do anything to please him. She still was in the habit of calling him "master" much of the time. While of course he did enjoy when she called him by his name, he didn't mind "master" either for he knew Jeannie meant it with love. And if he was honest, it pleased him that she did as he asked and recognized him as head of the home. It made life a little easier when her magic unintentionally created chaos. And since serving in the Air Force for several years now and choosing it as his lifelong career, he had picked up a quiet, authoritative air.

But oh how he loved her. Tony was sure that he would spend many years kicking himself for waiting all those years before deciding to marry Jeannie. All that time she had just loved him and wanted to make him happy. But he'd fought it and fought it. We men really are thick in the skull sometimes when it comes to love, he thought. Tony vowed to spend the rest of his life making it up to her and being a good and loving husband.

Jeannie looked gorgeous in the afternoon sun. She wore her hair down and lovely, yellow sleeveless dress that showed a generous amount of thigh, which Tony thought very distracting in itself.

It was time to do something about these distractions.

And he wasn't about to let a quiet, lull Saturday afternoon go to waste. Between Roger and Dr and Mrs. Bellows always coming over and wanting to spend time with them, they were often lucky to be alone just the two of them in their own home.

"Oh Jeannie," Tony called.

She didn't stop her work completely but she turned and looked at him.

"Yes, Master?" She asked.

He crooked his finger in a "come here" motion. She smoothed her dress for a brief second and walked up to him and stood in front of the chair he was sitting in.

"Say, I'm starting to burn up out here and I don't want you to," Tony said, fibbing while sounding convincing - a skill he'd gotten very very good at since meeting Jeannie. "What do you say we go inside for a while until the sun gets a little lower hmm?"

Jeannie looked puzzled.

"Oh, on such a lovely afternoon Master? And we have some trees to provide us shade," she gestured above them. "Is my skin starting to turn red?" She asked, looking worried, and immediately examined her arms and legs.

Tony sighed. Jeannie wasn't catching his meaning. He took her by the wrists and pulled her so she took a couple steps closer so that she was as close as possible to him short of being in his lap.

When she was looking into his eyes he spoke.

"Darling, that's not the kind of burning I was referring to."

To show what he meant he put his hand on the back of one of Jeannie's thighs and slid it upward. She jumped a little, letting out a small scream, trying not to laugh.

"Anthony! Darling, we are outside!"

He kept at it, amused now, on top of being turned on.

"No one can see through the fence," he said, grinning, trying not to laugh himself, as his wife was still squirming.

He wanted to make her squirm properly.

Jeannie was getting worked up. Finally she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

"Very well, husband, let us go inside," she kissed him.

Tony grinned again and chuckled. It was never difficult to persuade Jeannie to participate in their favorite newlywed activity.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He stood, lifting her over his shoulder, carrying her into the house to have some fun. 


End file.
